


Killing Curiosity

by stardustcatharsis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustcatharsis/pseuds/stardustcatharsis
Summary: Written before TLJ.After being pulled from her sleep, Rey finds herself drawn into the night where she finds Kylo Ren waiting for her. Their force bond pushes them past the point of return and leaves her wanting more of him than she wants to admit.Reylo smut. Tinge of waff. Also on FF under my main Jirubee.





	Killing Curiosity

>  

**_It's so interesting that your suppression to that small fleck of growing darkness has become incumbent._ **

Anger swelled in the pit of the scavenger's stomach as she wrestled against sleep. Every time her eyes closed, the walls around her subconscious became a frenzied amalgam of  _that_ voice and a composition of her own.

Sweat beaded against her brow as she shot up from a self-made pallet on the floor. The minute space on a remote resistance base was as hard to nativagate comfortably, much like her own thoughts.

She pressed the callused pads of her fingers into her dewy sockets, attempting to relieve some of the pressure building behind them. Her breath escaped her momentarily as she batted her eyes towards the source of light pouring in from the small window.

She scoured her surroundings to find nothing but the pallid moon's fingers curling around the snowy landscape.

All of the trepidation recoiled as she tugged on a beaten pair of boots and pieces of recycled winter uniforms. She needed to to breathe outside of this stuffy space.

 _That creature_ hadn't given her a moment's peace since he had captured her. His invasiveness was unwarranted, she scowled. Rey's sleep cycle had become more erratic and left her wanting the grips of death if it meant she could ease her unrest.

With a sigh, she closed her eyes as her fingers laced  _her_ lightsaber to her trousers. She fell into herself, searching for beast that burdened her.

_Don't you have anything better to do that complain to me about what you pretend to know?_

The girl chastised curtly as she crept along the cooridoor outside of her sleeping capsule.

_I suppose you aren't very talkative when I'm awake._

She baited, waiting for a moment before plucking his vibrations from a pool of voices that surrounded her.

_**Such big assumptions from such a tiny thing. Your impatience exposes your desire to tersgiversate.** _

Rey clenched her jaw as she felt his full presence rolling through her thoughts. She had fought to keep composure when we was there, and build walls around the things she tried to hide.

_**It would be a lot easier if you just accepted what you are. You shouldn't fear conversation. You wouldn't have responded had you not had the desire to speak.** _

Even now, as she nodded with acknowledgement to the pilots as they broke down the gear on their ships, she didn't really  _see_  them.

_I still refuse. Was that the only reason that you kept me from sleep? You wanted to talk to me about things that I am not privy to?_

The girl asked, fondling the controls to expose the exit chamber. A rush of cool air circulated with a resounding crunch as the heavy door slid open.

_**You're not privy to a lot of things, but you've done them anyway. You think of me more often than you admit. I can see that much. Those walls you build are not a Bastille.** _

Rey felt her skin ignite before being cooled by the crispness of the air around her. She held her breath as her heart lept into her throat.

She felt his amusement flicker through their link and she hated it. The scavenger wanted to push him out, yet she always refrained. He had been pestering her for weeks and it was sometimes playful. It was disarming, much like the snow banks rolling over the great expanse before her.

The girl tugged tightly to a thick, gray cowl and pulled it snug along her cheeks. There was no wind, no active snow falling on this planet. The long winter solstice brought back memories of their initial fight, and she shuddered.

_What will it take for you to leave me alone?_

She asked, eyes trained on the low hanging moon that illuminated the earth beneath it in a humming pale haze.

_**Do you even know where you are going, Rey?** _

_**I can feel your listlessness, you know?** _

The woman swallowed hard, she wanted to scream at him as she wandered towards a string of buildings. A merchant square was the only establishment for miles, and their lights glowed dimly against the frost upon their entrances. A few patrons were still bartering as she slid past, receiving minimal awareness in the transgression.

_It isn't like you won't find me wherever it is._

The woman knew better than to lie. He could always sense it. She lowered her eyes to the roots protruding from the ground and she stilled. The urge to delve deeper into the forest pulled her. It was then that she realized the sensations she had felt before had magnified.

Her breathing hitched in her throat. Those almond eyes rolled back into her head as she felt drunk with the resonance that guided her. When  _he_  was near, the small flecks of darkness pulsed within her and it drank her like she was made of water.

It was excruciatingly difficult to detach from its grip. When she opened her eyes, the darkness looked heavily in her peripheral vision. Everything became lucid. Differentiating between reality and this augment of a dream was overwhelming.

_I hate when you play games with me._

A soft half laugh, perhaps, leaked through her thoughts.  _ **You are the one that came out into the darkness in the middle of the night. Remember that, sweetheart.**_

_Do not call me that! I am nothing to you._

The girl curled her fingers around the hilt of the saber on her side. That familiar swell of power shot electricity through her body as her veins expanded to the adrenaline that bit at her.

_**For a good girl, you have so much anger. It's palpable.** _

His disembodied voice reminded her as she felt her legs begin to hasten their pace. Over the valleys and crooks in the ground, she ran. She ran until the beast's vibrations became one with her own and stalled violently in the clearing.

Her boots skidded against the slick, ice covered abandoned runaway of a city that had fallen to ruin. The plumes of her breath floated into the night air. She saw  _him._

His large body buried beneath a black cloak and mechanical pieces that made him less a man. His stature blocked the constellations that punctured the sky behind him.

Rey's heart fluttered, and her skin riveted itself with gooseflesh at his presence. It was always in the snow. Every meeting since, he had found her in winter to remind him of their initial encounters.

"What business do you have here? Are you here to kill me, or take something else dear to me?" The girl spat, nose wrinkling at cold as she watched his figure so elegantly stride a few feet closer.

The reflection of the moon in the smooth metal apparatus upon his head, gleaned as though it was a beacon.

"I would have done so already, you fragile bird." He rumbled through his mask, rattling her bones to their very core.

She was grateful his mask blocked the human face beneath it. She couldn't bear to look into those eyes, or see the scar that divided his features. Even hearing the true deepness of his voice was stolen by the modular components inside, and it too, was a blessing.

Preference was a funny thing to have in this situation. She felt that he was always there somewhere. Rey was never truly alone, despite what the film of her conscious exposed to him multiple times.

"Then there is no reason to be here." She exhaled, finding her body to shudder against the cold.

"I digress, but  _you_ are the one that came to  _me."_ The Spector pointed out, tilting his head ever so slightly. He stared at her face intently, searing painfully though his mask.

Rey scowled and unleashed her saber with a flick of her fingers. The metal burned beneath her small hands as it ignited. The incandescence spilled around her form as the cowl fell from her head. "You tricked me into this. I should have known better but it is absolutely sickening how ill I become when I feel you."

Kylo Ren scoffed to himself, finding her words dripping with self deprecation. "The fault is your own for following that illness!" He growled. Clenching his fist, he opened it slowly and closed it out of anxious habit. Soon it found his saber.

A spray of red swept over the terrain and rattled against his hands. It had been too long since he had fought her. He steeled himself with a widened stance as he watched the small girl barrel towards him.

A crooked smile ruptured upon his lips. He was also grateful that his expressiveness could remain invisible to her. That would be weakness.

A corrosive hiss reverberated through the clearing as their sabers cross. The closeness of their bodies made him tense as he pushed her away with ease. She was still wild, and each blow was more and more erratic.

Luke's teachings had done her well, save for contain the animal that was inside of her. He could see her thoughts as they flickered in concise images.

Each move she made wasn't calculated, as he deflected each swing. Her eyes were as wild as the rest of her and that power consuming her, was worthy of wanton.

Amid the screaming and the deluge of mockery, the man beneath the mask felt a desire building in their Force bond. He didn't think that she had acknowledged it, or at the very least,  _admitted_ it to herself.

That hatred became carnal multiple times before, yet he had been privy to stray from such desires. Fighting with her brought the tension to life and propelled it into the forefront of his mind.

It caused him to falter in his stride against the slick tarmac and ended with her small body planted atop his large frame.

He panted, cringing at the weight of his helmet ricocheting off his head. Rey outwardly flinched, wincing at the sensation that rocked her.

Small, quaking hands steadied the lightsaber she held diagonally across Kylo Ren's chest. The blue light reflected against his helmet as she breathed in his face.

The monster's own weapon lay motionless beside him. His own trepidation began to beseige him. "Are you going to finally kill me, Rey? Are you going to be the good girl and the savior that everyone wants you to be?"

Rey's breathing became jagged as she hid behind a messy gathering of hair. "I will not kill you like this. This is will not be the way we end this, as you've said to me. You horrid creature!"

She stared so intently at him, that he feared that she could see the momentary softness in his eyes. He knew she could feel his fear as he gave into her will and submitted. His fingers disengaged his saber and let it fall to the wayside.

"Let me see your face since you're so afraid." Her jaw was tight, and her voice was low, and commanding. "I want to see you looking like the coward you are. "

Admittedly, he liked it more than he should have under the implication. Ren breathed heavily enough to nearly sear his clothing with the illuminated blade, as it hover nary even a millimeter away. The girl shifted her weight, pushing closer as she helplessly wavered.

Rey scoured the creatureous mask looking for any evidence of his eyes, or face. The fragments of humanity left inside of him were displayed on that expressive face, and he hid it from her.

Just as much as his emotions curled and billowed through her, hers slithered inside of him.

It felt as though an eternity had passed as they listened to the low vibrations of Anakin's Lightsaber humming in the otherwise silent clearing. The intensity in her eyes grew and her voice held no sign of weakness. "I will slice your damn head off if you don't remove that fucking thing."

The man tensed. She was bluffing, but it didn't particularly matter if she noticed.

He shifted ever so slightly beneath her, she flinched. He reached to unlatch the ornamental piece only to stop midway and close his eyes. He felt intoxicated again, the same way Rey had felt when the darkness had overcome her. They were amalganating.

"You don't care for my fear. You want more from me than you are willing to admit." He said, his metallic mouthpiece made him sound richly inhuman.

Rey flickered her eyes over him, features twisting in ire. "I just want you to see what I'm capable of now!"

A heavy breath pushed through the module. The sound sent shivers down the girl's spine. She was caught off guard by the sheer weight of the Force drawing the saber from her hands to land on the other side of the clearing.

Rey clenched her jaw in frustration; tinged anger.

Lunging forward, the scavenger dragged her fingers against the condensation on his helmet with her hands.

She didn't come this far for this. She wanted him to face her like a man. Ren easily grabbed her small frame with one arm, and pinned her beneath him.

A gasp elicited from her lips as she felt the cold snow evaporating beneath her body. The metal of his mask rested upon her forehead, as a drapery of black engulfed her. The difference in their sizing was apparent, as she was a wilting bird below this predator.

He could read her thoughts clearly, and she his. It was maddening at the images that burned like film through their vision. Her wrists were tangled in his hands, "Are you done trying to play with me?"

Ren asked, watching her eyes well with an uncertain emotion.

The girl slid downward beneath his weight in an attempt to move. She arched into him, which caused him to flinch. "I wanted to sleep and you keep me from it. This is your doing."

"Oh no, little scavenger, we've been over this before." The man hissed, his eyes trained on his prey.

"Release my hands." The girl demanded, and being the gentleman that he was, he relented against his better judgment.

It was instantaneous that she began pulling and prodding for the release. She seemed frantic, much to his bemusement as she finally succeeded. As the mask breathed, and the cool air stung the man's damp face, she threw the helmet as far as she could muster.

Her fingers knitted in his mussed hair as she stared intently into his eyes. There was a ravenous urge that swelled in her as she pressed the pads of her fingers along his face, feeling actual skin.

Ren recoiled, closing his eyes at the sensation as he caught her fingers between his teeth. Rey flinched at the sensation. It was new, it was excruciatingly overwhelming. Her eyes followed his mouth, as she parted her own.

The centimeters that separated them felt like a chasism. She leaned forward, only for him to hold her down by the shoulder as he ran his tongue along her fingertips. She tasted sweet, and he reveled in it.

The scarring on his face was a shining sliver that she noticed against the flush color of his cheeks. That pale skin was on fire against the darkness of his hair.

She wanted to succumb to it.

He could feel that, too.

She could feel the raw current slicing through him as they touched. Releasing her fingers, he leaned above her, lip half curled as he pressed his body further into her frame.

He looked down on her through his dark lashes, drawing her into him as she had done. She rose to meet him, puncturing his lips with her tongue.

The violent reciprocation caught her off guard as she cried into his mouth. His fingers dug into her shoulders.

She arched into his hands and her legs found themselves trying to find a place to hold. She latched onto him, burying herself into him.

Ren pulled back from her, "Is this the fear you wanted to see?" He asked her in the raspiness of his own unaltered voice.

It rattled her.

Rey found her hands rummaging his throat, feeling the intensity of his pulse as it thrummed for her. "I hate you. I fucking hate you." The girl spat, finding the conflict within herself too much to bear.

Ren grabbed her chin with his gloved hand, pulling her into him. He bit her lip lightly, "I don't believe you. This cancerous Light wouldn't be seducing me if you did."

Rey shuddered. The cold had long been forgotten. She could barely think on her own. Their bond thrummed in her mind, sending shockwaves through the places that they touched.

Enough was enough, and the girl pressed against him with great vigor. "Then make me hate you." She said in nothing more than a whisper.

The man stole his warmth to pull away his gloved with his teeth. He felt her skin crawling beneath his touch as he searched her face, to her throat. "I hope you remember this as a great betrayal." He said sternly, fumbling violently with the heaviness of her clothing. He snaked his fingers under her vesting and cupped a humble breast in his palm.

Rey gasped at the sensation and buried her face into the crooked of his arm as he hastily explored her body. He didn't need to see it. He needed the contact.

"This is a me and to an end. I want you out of my head." She breathed.

The girl's hands gripped to him as he fumbled with his own robes, slithering out of the essential pieces to press himself against her burning center.

"Little girl, this is not how it will work. It will always be there. You cannot hide from it." He purred darkly, sending shivers to her spine.

Rey found his eyes on her, meeting them with her own lucid gaze. On baited breath, she felt him moving himself slowly into her. Her eyes slid back into their lids as a mutual groan escaped them. "I just want to be free of you."

Ren buried himself in her. It was slow, arduous motion that guided them as hands wove into a mess of coppery locks. Rey ran her lips across his wrist, latching onto the smooth skin.

She felt whole for the first time in her life and she abhorred that it was  _this_ man.  _This creature_ inside of her had been dwelling in the dark waiting on her to come to the light. She baited him with her purity that was smeared across the galaxy in a traitorous action that no one else could know.

As he erratically flooded in and out of her small body, he pressed his forehead to hers. The sweat from his brow mingled with the sheen across her flesh. Rey grabbed at his shoulders, clawing down the smooth fabric that separated them. She wanted to feel more.

That greediness was the pull of darkness and she succumbed. There was a strange swelling inside of her, that drew stars into her vision as she felt the heat of his climax spilling into her.

She let out a scream that he snuffed out with his hand - one she bit to hold it steady. This elicited a rivulet of sensation through Ren's body as he caught his breath.

In the afterglow, their awareness grew increasingly apparent.

Ren gazed upon the small constellation of freckles that pearled along her dewy skin. She was beautiful and he hated that he thought so. "Sweetheart, you will never be free of  _this."_

Rey felt sober, save for the vibration between them. It was inviting, warm, and resoundingly calm. There was a somberness among them as they peered into one another. Ren smirked crookedly.

It was bereft. She hated that she could see his face. Extinguishing the darkness in him would extinguish who he was, but the light she felt in that moment guided her motions.

She traces the curves of his face and brushed the blackness of his hair from his eyes. He was curious at the motion, as the tension was gone. His thick brows furrowed, a glimmer of Ben shone through and she damned him all the same.

"Why is it that as much as I depise you, that you are so beautiful?" Rey asked precariously, slinking away as she remembered the snow that surrounded them.

Ren slid back on his haunches, staggering to move as he called his saber and helmet back to him. His motion faltered and he felt his cheeks rushed with blood. "I assure you, that is not what you should be questioning."

Rey shakily pushed herself to her feet. Her clothing was askew, and she willed herself to be warm like she had been. She knelt down to retrieve her saber and felt a weight shackle her shoulders. Looking down, she saw the black cloak she had been tangled in draped carefully around her.

She looked perplexed as she saw Ren standing tall before her. "The cold won't be the one to kill you." He said gruffily as he began to replace the helmet she had discarded.

Before he did, Rey stumbled toward him and gripped his tunic. He looked down at her and remorsefully ran a hand through her hair.

It was more tender than he expected, yet his sad eyes bore holes into her as he tipped her chin up and kissed her goodbye. When his mask replaced the face she had seen, the whimsy of the moment was gone.

Closing her eyes, the woman fed on their energy and absolved to her destiny. "When that day comes I'll be wearing a part of you."

The girl held tightly to the cloak. It smelled like him, and she tucked her face into the collar. She retreated across the tarmac, dizzy with emotion as she retraced her steps.

Ren stayed behind, watching her fleeting form dissipate into the treeline. A resounding quiet seized him as he turned to watch the moon descending upon the horizon.

Rey felt him as she ran to the base and snuck inside. In her room, she washed up from a fresher bucket and slithered into the pallet.

Her eyes stayed trained on her window as she pulled the cloak over her. For a fleeting moment, they had known no loneliness. And in that, she felt the pull to him sever as she imagined he had retreated.

Her eyes were heavy, and her body humming in remeberance. Euphoria came at a price, it seemed because that loneliness protruded through her yet again. Laying alone, she closed her eyes and tried to feel for him.

She hated herself for it. She always hated that she longed for his acknowledgement. He drove her mad and gave her such solace simultaneously.

A deep breath escaped her as she drifted in between her dreams and reality. She allowed her walls to come down, even if for a moment. In the back of her mind she still felt him luring her to sleep.

_**Don't be afraid, little scavenger.** _

__


End file.
